


爱情魔药

by Kazamitori



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, 狛日狛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazamitori/pseuds/Kazamitori
Summary: 那种事看标题就知道了吧？
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	爱情魔药

**Author's Note:**

> 2021.3.14狛日酱白色情人节🎉  
> HPparo

日向创，现年十七岁的霍格沃茨斯菜特林分院七年级生，在走廊上被红着脸的女孩子拦住了去路。  
“日向学长……”这女孩有一双漂亮的褐黄眼睛，虹膜衬着红晕时和蜜蜡一个颜色，“可、可以请你……”她说着从身后拿出一盒挺像巧克力事实上也的确就是巧克力的东西，脸红得像要兜不住鲜红的甜汁子的成熟莓果，“请你……”  
日向心里微微一跳，连忙摆手：“我——”  
“……可以帮忙把这盒巧克力转交给狛枝学长吗？”  
日向：“……”  
日向：“哦。”  
日向：“行啊。”  
  
女孩匆忙道完谢便转身跑掉了，日向瞪着巧克力，活像巧克力长出一张狛枝的脸还笑眯眯对他说“是个池面真对不起”似的。  
平心而论，不管是出于个人情绪还是普通人对池面的仇视心理，日向都完全不想亲手递巧克力给狛枝。那家伙自从查明日向母系的麻瓜身份之后立刻就翻了脸，尖锐刻薄的言辞常搞得日向满头问号；而等日向终于从他嘴里套出了调查结果，并为此震惊得食不下咽时却又变了一副模样（用他自己的话说，“稍微有点注意到了”）日向一度以为他出了什么毛病。  
就这么个奇怪的家伙，也能收到女孩子的巧克力……日向在心里默默酸了一会，挥手把宠物小姐招过来。  
“咪？”  
“帮我把这盒巧克力送给狛枝吧，“他撇了撇嘴，在心里比了个中指，“就说是女孩子给的。”  
宠物小姐用她和狛枝如出一辙的灰绿色眼睛冲日向翻了个白眼，甚至连叫都懒得叫一声。  
“啊哈，所以你的意思是我该把它当垃圾丢掉？”日向拍拍她的头，换来一个不屑的鼻音（脑袋倒是一动没动），“那也太不尊重人家了……况且，狛枝那家伙绝对会把混血女生送的巧克力扔进垃圾桶吧。”  
勉强算说得通，猫小姐颇不情愿地叼起巧克力往寝室跑了。日向拍拍脸颊驱散那些还没来得及出现的红晕，赶着去上他的麻瓜研究。  
  
狛枝凪斗，霍格沃茨斯莱特林分院七年级生，正为自己没选麻瓜研究而无法和日向一起去上课感到一点点（真的只有一点，他用手比划了差不多一个指节那么长）后悔。  
魔药在坩埚里冒出细密泡沫，狛枝百无聊赖间翻着借来的《千种蕈类神奇植物及配方》（选课数量更多的日向进度稍慢，他的书签还停留在几章之前）门口传来了什么生物拍门的声音，狛枝猜是日向的宠物猫。  
“笨蛋日向君又忘带什么东西了么？”他一边咕哝着一边打开门，毛茸茸女士为他对自家主人的不当言论而亮了亮爪子，不怎么情愿地把嘴里的盒子丢在他面前，施施然离开。  
狛枝一时有点迷茫地和盒子面面相觑。  
这是什么？  
当然，看就知道是巧克力了，问题在于为什么会是巧克力。狛枝翻来覆去观察着盒子，牙印毫无疑问就是日向的宠物留下的，送出它的不会有别人。  
——难道今天是什么我不知道的告白日？狛枝拿着它坐回桌案前不禁这么想道（没有期待一个混血在情人节送他巧克力的意思，绝没有），他慢慢捻起一块放进嘴里：味道不坏。  
某种意义上而言，他的确猜对了。  
——————————  
走席不允许奔跑，在这一点上不那么斯莱特林的斯莱特林正大步疾行，袍角飘飞而起露出半截穿着西裤的小腿：他时间不多，很可能己经沉迷作业无法自拔的狛枝需要他的拯救或者一记告诉他混血教师同样值得尊重的拳头。他在门前说出了正确的口令，走到寝室门口时突然有种不大妙的预感。  
但这里面只会有狛枝而已，所以他还是毫无防备地打开了房门。正奋笔疾书二十几英尺羊皮纸的狛枝抬起头，笑意盈盈。  
“日向、”  
最后一个音节卡在了喉咙里，狛枝脸上出现了一种古怪的近似于迷茫的醉汉的表情。日向皱起眉毛：“狛枝？你怎么了？”  
……我怎么了？狛枝眨了眨眼睛。  
脑子变得奇怪起来，灌满了蜂蜜和黄油啤酒一样甜蜜蜜腻乎乎，泛着甜甜的水汽与泡沫，还有点飘飘然。狛枝下意识地站起来，这回连脚底都轻飘飘的了，一个声音远远地传过来：  
“狛枝？狛枝！”  
他又眨了眨眼睛。这次能看清了，声音的主人有张幼态的脸，眉毛却拧得死紧。  
离得好近……“喜欢……”  
不断发出声音的嘴唇再次张合：  
“哈？你说什么？”  
我喜欢这个，他想。  
然后他果断地亲了上去。  
  
日向创，现年十七岁的处男，在此之前绝不会预料到他的初吻（女性长辈们爱的啵啵啾当然不算）是被一个同龄的男性夺走的。  
——讲道理，任何一个正常的十来岁男学生都不会想到这种事吧？！  
日向整个脑袋都是懵的。狛枝和他差不多高，凑得够近就直接能把嘴咬在一起——然而碰到还不算事，满脑子都冒着粉红泡泡（物理）的狛枝才刚亲到就得寸进尺想伸舌头，这下两个人都难过了：他险之又险地避开牙齿的咬合攻击就立刻把三十二颗牙齿外侧舔了个遍，态度之热切简直下一秒就要脱裤子上阵似的，日向则被脏话刷了满屏整个人都不好了，爆seed的狛枝力气大得他一时挣脱不开，当他好不容易抵着拍枝的额头把他从自己嘴上撕下来时，第一反应当然是摸出魔杖怼了上去：  
“昏昏倒地！”  
随着狛枝“扑通”一声向后倒下，世界安静了。  
——————————  
“从日向同学的描述来看，我想狛技同学是误食了迷情剂，才会——”治疗女士的目光在日向明显不正常的嘴角处停顿一下，委婉地省略了后半句。  
日向立刻就想起了那盒巧克力，这下他总算知道进门前为什么会感到不安了。  
该更警惕的，他痛心疾首地想。  
“但迷情剂的效用难道不该是……”  
“也许是那位小女巫——哦，当然，也有可能是位小男巫——在制作时忘记了？你知道爱情鸟们总是心慌意乱。”她小小开个玩笑，相信己是六年级的日向会懂：他也确实懂，”而且，狛枝同学身上的味道并不只是不完整的迷情剂而已——他当时正在制作魔药吗？  
“……是的，是欢欣剂。”  
“这就有点麻烦了……迷情剂与欢欣剂，两种兴奋类的混合可不太妙，狛枝同学的情况也许比我们想象的更棘手。”  
“他现在就已经够棘手的了。”日向真心实意地说。  
“我明白你的困扰，但至少对你的室友有点爱心，亲爱的，你们可是彼此唯一的室友。  
“……可我上课已经迟到了，女士。看在可怜的斯拉格霍恩教授的份上！”  
“功课当然非常重要——但我猜你不介意放学后顺路也带他回去就寝？对于这种无需严格看护的情况，忍受医疗翼的床铺可没必要。”  
“好的，女士。”日向暗自磨牙，“我会的。”  
————————  
作为一个学生，醒来时发现已经快放学了，这事的好坏实在难以评价。但没什么，反正课上讲授的那些混血自吹自擂的内容也没必要听。令人难过的是他浑身都痛，那架势就算是有人告诉他他被整个人撂在地上两三遍他也会信的。  
实属不幸，但这样的不幸必定会带来幸运，于是他很快又高兴起来。至于究竟发生了什么？记不起来也没关系。  
揉揉钝痛的后脑，狛枝施施然离开了医疗翼。  
他没在课室见到任何人，也许是因为提前下了课？一般这种时候日向都会泡图书馆或在黑湖边看书，但这两个地方也都没有人。日向似乎在躲着他，「幸运」却安静得不声不响：这实在不对劲，便顺理成章将心底异常的焦躁归结于此了。  
结果他们直到晚餐时间才见上面。  
  
斯莱特林长桌向来空旷，两个同级同寝的日裔座席自然也离得近（对现在的二人来讲或许是件坏事），差不多就是比邻而坐的等级——发觉狛枝正在靠近，日向不自在地挪了挪屁股，最终还是没起身就走。  
狛枝的到来引发了一点骚动，小蛇们则更多注意到了日向的反应——他们对于级长的关心显然要多过对狛枝的，无论出于什么——这样下去怕不是整个学院都要知道这档子破事……  
而狛枝十分正常地坐下，照例敲敲餐盘要了沙拉并对日向的南瓜汁投去嫌弃的一瞥——正常得像个狛枝凪斗似的，哈！  
“狛枝……”他谨慎地问，“你没事了吗？”  
狛枝明显停顿了一下，目向的心跳也仿佛停跳了一下。  
“如果混血的日向君把背后痛得要死叫做没事的话。”狛枝揶揄地斜他一眼。  
出乎意料的，日向并没有像往常一样露出被这类发言攻击时该有的表情，甚至还松了口气。  
怎么回事？  
顿生危机感的狛枝想了想：“又或者，日向君希望我出什么事？”  
这次日向有被噎到：“不，为什么那么想？”  
他真的只是高兴，尽管治疗女士说了混合型魔药事故很棘手这样的话，如果是狛枝的话指不定随便喝了点什么就一切解决了呢？  
——所以他的确挺高兴。  
这么想着，日向舔了舔嘴角，然后自己被自己吓了一跳。  
狛枝探究式的盯着他：对方完全心不在焉，甚至好像在回味什么东西似的……草饼、或者一个吻……  
一个吻？  
“当然是因为日向君搞得好像我打搅你约会一样，即使是这么卑贱的我可还没沦落到能被混血种情侣嫌弃的地步。”  
……这都什么跟什么？  
日向惊奇地看着他：狛枝的语气一如既往，表情却十分……神奇。梅林，要是他告诉狛枝说“你没有搅了我的约会你只是用你的舌头搅了我的舌头”的话他会不会当场跳上房顶？  
但日向没有说。既然错误本就出于那盒经他手才送到狛枝嘴里的问题巧克力、并且已经在另一个意外中消失，那当然没必要再说出来徒增烦扰。  
因此，他只是抱着一种「我知道你不知道的事还知道你不知道」的奇妙心理回答：“你不觉得你想的未免太多了吗？”  
我觉得我一点也没想多。  
失望、酸涩与幽幽的怒意泛上来，味觉食欲都丧失殆尽，犯人却毫无自觉地喝着南瓜汁，简直无法不叫人生气；生气的狛枝生气地放下杯子，率先离席了。  
发觉众人纷纷侧目的日向：……看我干嘛？  
虽然狛枝明显不对劲，但清楚这才是他的常态日向完全不觉得置之不理有什么不对——何况于情于理锅都不该他一个人背，狛枝干脆利落忘光光可不代表这事就算完了。  
强行啃人的homo就该受到制裁，日向阴暗地想。  
——而我们必须得承认，忽视室友的健康状况尽管不一定会有报应，会遭到波及却是可以想见的。  
——————————  
日向感到窒息。  
对方的睡相其实不差，但84kg的重量也不是说着玩的，压在身上仿佛绝望本身。他艰难地抽出一只手毫不留情把狛枝掀下床去，任由他裹着被子滚成一个长条。狛枝痛呼着坐起来，表情十足茫然：“……日向君？”  
日向坐在床上，居高临下瞪他。  
狛枝迷茫地看回去。  
“你还记得你刚才干了什么吗？”  
“？”依旧是茫然的神色。  
日向于是掀起自己床上第二只银绿色的枕头砸了过去：“你是变态吗？！半夜不睡觉在干什么啊？！”  
狛枝接了枕头，拽起被子若无其事地再一次试图爬到床上来，“睡相不好也要有个限度吧，把我踢下来也不道歉，果然混血都是这么无礼……”  
日向难以置信地睁大眼睛，只是愣神的这么半分钟狛枝已经重新铺好被子舒舒服服地躺在旁边了，动作熟练得跟这么做了十多年似的。他低头看着已躺好了的狛枝，如梦方醒般揪起对方睡衣的领子要将人扔出去，狛枝却握住这只手将人拉到近前：“是在为晚安吻生气？”他凑过来轻轻碰了下日向的嘴唇：“好啦好啦，晚安。”  
日向：“……！！！”  
——————————  
霍格沃茨医疗翼深夜急诊，治疗女士掩唇打个哈欠，慢慢踱出来，用马上就要长叹一口气的眼神看着站着的日向和飘着的狛枝。  
“那么，日向同学，”她长叹一口气，“你并没有告知狛技同学他的情况？”  
“我以为您在他醒来时就说过……”  
“虽然本该是这样，但狛枝同学似乎醒来后就马上离开了，我没能见到他醒着的样子，从来。”她瞟了眼横躺在半空中的狛枝，“我猜，你们可能需要昏迷咒的解药？”  
“不。”日向尴尬地说，“事实上他需要的是伤药……还有足够的时间。”  
治疗女士的表情像在说“天啊”：“你把他打昏了？”  
日向的眼神四处漂移。  
情况过于特殊，治疗女士放弃了说教，拂开狛枝额前过长的白发查看。  
“下手不算重，只是稍有淤青，一点伤药加一个恢复咒就会没事的。我会给他上药，然后你得带他回去，我会给你们违反宵禁的许可。”  
“但是，女士，您肯定不想明天早上再见到我们的。”  
“这就是你和他的问题了亲爱的，你得告诉他他身上都发生了什么，虽然那于事无补，”她笑了下，“而我会再多努力寻求解决办法的。”  
——这也是他们在次日清晨大打出手的原因。  
  
“你给我滚下去。”日向的魔杖抵在狛枝眉间，另一只手还拽着他的领口，好像他不是想把白毛推下床而是再拉近点似的，“现在、立刻、马上。”  
“无理取闹也该有个限度吧？”狛枝的表情也没有很友善，魔杖同样抵在日向小腹处（天知道他从哪里摸出来的），“还是说混血稀释了你的记忆力？”  
日向难以置信地瞪了过去，好像狛枝甩着腮帮子冲上来咬了他一口似的：“你才是被迷情剂弄坏了脑袋吧？哪门子的歪论？”  
“哈？”  
“我说你哪来的混血稀释说？”  
“迷、情、剂？”  
“……”  
气氛陡然微妙了起来，狛枝挑起半边眉毛，用在盘算着什么恶咒般的奇妙语气又重复了一遍：“迷情剂？”  
日向讪讪放下他的领子：“……迷情剂。”  
大概两三个永恒过后才有人意识到窝在同一张床上的同一条被子里大眼瞪小眼除耽误早课之外毫无用处，不约而同下床梳洗赶到餐厅吃迟到的早餐。同院的小蛇们见两人双双来迟，不由得面面相觑：日向相当困，这一夜只有他在黑湖湖底的斯莱特林寝室和塔楼六楼的医疗翼间腿来又腿去（还得注意漂浮着一个狛枝），相比之下一直沉睡（或者说昏迷）的狛枝反而精神好点，小蛇们又交换过一次眼神（夹杂了几个难以置信的），这才开始划拉盘子里的东西。  
日向切着炭烤小羊排，一块一块又一块，蹂躏食物的行径虽恶劣，他满是疲惫困倦的神情却叫人没法提醒他什么。狛枝规规矩矩擦完嘴角，瞥了日向的盘子一眼——肉块被切得支离破碎，分量却没怎么少——怀着莫名的心情往口袋里塞了只苹果。  
迷情剂，他想。  
  
“格兰芬多式的恶作剧，嗯？”  
“我才不会！”日向反射性地顶了一句，随即心虚起来，“谁让你一点警惕心都没有，随便吃别人给的巧克力？”  
“是啊，毕竟就算是我也没想到日向君居然会做出这种事。”  
“都说了是别人托我转交——”  
“那为什么我现在喜欢的是日向君你呢？”  
日向的心脏咯噔一跳。  
他们现在在三楼转角，顽皮的活动梯子眼看着就要挪走，狛枝却完全没有按时上课的自觉，拽着日向的衣襟强令对方向自己而来。他慢条斯理叩击着肋下那活跃过分的鲜红器官，笑意虚假而柔软：“这里，在靠近日向君的时候……ドキドキ、痛得像是要死了一样啊。”

To be continued.


End file.
